differenthistoryfandomcom-20200215-history
Kazakhstan (A Different Collapse)
Kazakhstan (US: /kæzækˈstæn, ˌkɑːzɑːkˈstɑːn/ ( listen), UK: /ˌkæzəkˈstɑːn, -ˈstæn/; Kazakh: Қазақстан, tr. Qazaqstan, IPA: qɑzɑqˈstɑn ( listen); Russian: Казахстан, tr. Kazakhstan, IPA: kəzɐxˈstan), officially the People's Republic of Kazakhstan (Kazakh: Қазақстан Республикасы, tr. Qazaqstan Respy'bli'kasy; Russian: Республика Казахстан, tr. Respublika Kazakhstan), is the world's largest landlocked country, and the ninth largest in the world, with an area of 2,724,900 square kilometres (1,052,100 sq mi) Kazakhstan is the dominant nation of Central Asia economically, generating 60% of the region's GDP, primarily through its oil/gas industry. It also has vast mineral resources. Some argue that Kazakhstan may be considered an European country because Kazakhstan's Western region is on the European continent and meets the Council of Europe's criteria for European inclusion. Kazakhstan is officially a communist dictatorship. Kazakhstan shares borders with the Russian Soviet Federative Socialist Republic, China, Kyrgyzstan, Uzbekistan, and Turkmenistan, and also adjoins a large part of the Caspian Sea. The terrain of Kazakhstan includes flatlands, steppe, taiga, rock canyons, hills, deltas, snow-capped mountains, and deserts. Kazakhstan has an estimated 18 million people as of 2014. Given its large land area, its population density is among the lowest, at less than 6 people per square kilometre (15 people per sq. mi.). The capital is Astana, where it was moved in 1997 from Almaty, the country's largest city. The territory of Kazakhstan has historically been inhabited by Turkic nomads who trace their ancestry to many Turkic states such as Turkic Khaganate and etc. In the 13th century, the territory joined the Mongolian Empire under Genghis Khan. By the 16th century, the Kazakh emerged as a distinct group, divided into three jüz (ancestor branches occupying specific territories). The Russians began advancing into the Kazakh steppe in the 18th century, and by the mid-19th century, they nominally ruled all of Kazakhstan as part of the Russian Empire. Following the 1917 Russian Revolution, and subsequent civil war, the territory of Kazakhstan was reorganised several times. In 1936, it was made the Kazakh Soviet Socialist Republic, part of the Soviet Union. Kazakhstan was the last of the Soviet republics to very reluctantly declare independence during the dissolution of the Soviet Union in 1991. The current President, Nursultan Nazarbayev, has been leader of the country since then, and is characterised as authoritarian, with a government history of human rights abuses and suppression of political opposition. Kazakhstan has worked to develop its economy, especially its dominant hydrocarbon industry. Human Rights Watch says that "Kazakhstan heavily restricts freedom of assembly, speech, and religion," and other human rights organisations regularly describe Kazakhstan's human rights situation as poor. Kazakhstan's 131 ethnicities include Kazakhs (63% of the population), Russians, Uzbeks, Ukrainians, Germans, Tatars, and Uyghurs. Islam is the religion of about 70% of the population, with Christianity practised by 26%. Kazakhstan officially allows freedom of religion, but religious leaders who oppose the government are suppressed. The Kazakh language is the state language, and Russian has equal official status for all levels of administrative and institutional purposes. Kazakhstan is a member of the United Nations, WTO, CIS, the Eurasian Economic Union, CSTO, SCO, OSCE, OIC and TURKSOY. POD History In 1991, as the Soviet Union was on it's death bed, Kazakhstan stayed by it's side, and tried to remain a part of the RSFSR, but was refused numerous times. Kazakhstan eventually had no choice but to be independent, although it remains a communist dictatorship to this day. Category:A Different Collapse